An X-ray device essentially comprises an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. An X-ray beam is emitted from the X-ray source during an X-ray recording, said X-ray beam being attenuated as it passes through an examination object, a patient for instance, and striking the X-ray detector. By means of signal processing, the X-ray detector, which comprises an X-ray image amplifier or a flat panel detector with a downstream electronic readout unit, converts the X-ray intensity distribution striking the detector surface of the X-ray detector to an X-ray image data set, the associated X-ray image of which can in turn be displayed with a display device.